


I'm the Girl

by PariahSentToSave



Series: Dark Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariahSentToSave/pseuds/PariahSentToSave





	I'm the Girl

I’m the girl you never see

You don’t care about me.

The girl you ignore

On the wings of my pain you did soar.

I’ll visit you in Hell

It’s no wonder you fell.

Into that dark release

That abyss, so bittersweet.

I’m the girl you hurt

The damage done with honeyed words.

I’m the girl you silenced

Your jury long commenced.

You never saw my pain

My sorrow was your gain.

You never heard my cries

But my anger you surprised.

I lashed back, your iron rule

My revenge so cruel.

The facade broke

On your blood I made you choke.

I’m the girl you never see

Your lies I’ll never believe.

The clock is ticking, out of time

Your death with midnight’s final chime.

**  
**


End file.
